


A Year is all it Takes

by VolpinaRena



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Pre-reveal Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolpinaRena/pseuds/VolpinaRena
Summary: A year after they graduate from highschool, Chat Noir and Marinette find themselves together on a winter's night





	A Year is all it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a filthy marichat shipper ya'll   
Visit my tumblr:https://volpinarena.tumblr.com/

"Dance with me, and pretend that the world doesn't exist." Chat Noir pleaded, standing atop the banker's balcony. Snow was coming down from the night sky in flurries, it was freezing cold, but the black clad hero didn't care. 

Marinette flicked her gaze away from him, biting her bottom lip. She had just vented to him about all the things Lila had been doing and was continuing to do even after graduation, stealing her friends from her, spreading lies and what not. This wasn't the first time Marinette had complained to the hero, but it was the first time things got a bit personal. She wiped the tears from her eyes, not daring to look at him just yet.

A year ago, when she was in her final semester of her schooling before college, she would have rejected this offer as quick as it came. Back then her heart had belonged to the one and only Adrien Agreste, even if he never found out. She looked back at Chat Noir, gently reaching her hand out to his, which was held out for her. She hesitated for a moment, but then she took it. And after that there was no going back.

The two swayed gently in the cold, relaxing in the others embrace. Marinette shivered, her thin pajamas doing little to keep the cold from nipping at her skin.Chat Noir pulled his head back, looking at her with a soft smile. "You better get back in, I don't want you catching a cold on my account." He gently let her go, backing up. 

Marinette gave a heavy sigh, a longing smile on her face. "I guess you're right." She turned away, and began to head back into her room, her face a deep red. 

". . .she's beautiful." Chat Noir muttered, assuming Marinette couldn't hear him over the gently howl of the wind. He froze when he heard her voice once more before she disappeared into her room.

"Thank you, chaton." 

Chat Noir stayed rooted to the spot for a few long moments after this, staring into the dark room. He shook his head, and headed back to his home, a bit faster than he usually would.

\---

Adrien dropped his transformation as soon as he slipped through his window. He collapsed onto his bed, burying his face into his pillows. Somewhere behind him Plagg sneezed. "Why do you insist on going out for such long periods of time, especially in cold weather?" The kwami grumbled, zipping through the room to the stash of cheese Adrien kept around for him.

Adrien didn't answer, he got this question every time he detransformed late at night after being out for a while, it just became easier to ignore the little black kwami. He rolled over, gazing up at the ceiling, thinking about the soft moment he spent with Marinette. A stupid grin appeared on his face, and a heavy blush joined it. He and Marinette had been spending more time together, or well, Chat Noir and Marinette had been spending more time together. How it happened, he couldn't quite remember, all he knew was that after they finished school, Adrien found himself transforming into Chat more often than not, and hanging around the Dupain-Cheng patisserie. 

The business always felt more like home to him, and the more time he spent there as Chat, the more time he got to spend time with Marinette. They became close friends, and made it a regular thing, to spend part of their days together. People started to notice, they noticed how Chat Noir had stopped flirting with Ladybug, how he spent a lot of his free time with Marinette. At one point all the tabloids had been talking about it, it took an angry Chat Noir to get them to stay out of his business. Adrien hadn't really understood why he got so upset over the press being in his personal life, be was used to it before, and in fact, when he was pursuing Ladybug, had wanted them to get their hands on anything that might make his partner see him in a romantic light. 

Plagg had said it was because now his life involved Marinette, and he actually loved her, instead of just the strong infatuation he had with Ladybug, but Adrien refused to listen. Thinking about this made him exhausted, he rolled over and threw the covers over his head, falling into a light slumber.

\--- 

Adrien's day had been extremely busy, the last of the winter photoshoots had been finished up, along with a few interviews with fashion magazines and press conferences his father made him attend. The sun was setting as he walked into his room and picked up Plagg from where the little kwami was sleeping. "Wake up, I need to stretch my legs." 

Plagg opened his eyes, glaring at Adrien."You were just out for the whole day, don't tell me you need to stretch your legs. You just want to go visit your little girlfriend. That's going to cost you extra. Get a cheese danish for me from there." He said grumpily, smirking as Adrien shook his head.

"Plagg, Claws out!" And with that he was off. The boy bounded out his window and across the roofs of Paris, waving at civilians as he passed. The hero hopped onto Mari's balcony just as the sun dipped below the horizon, the sky a gentle mix of dark colors and a bit of orange at the bottom. He tapped on the glass that led into her room, receiving a yell he couldn't quite make out. 

Moments later Marinette slid the door open and walked out, this time dressed in more than just her pajamas. She had a black and green coat on, with black gloves that had green paws on the palm of them. "Hey, Chaton. I thought you might now show up today. . .We're supposed to get a lot of snow soon."

Chat Noir grinned, and put his arms behind his head. "I'd never miss a chance to see you, purrincess. Besides, it's not too cold for this cat just yet." He threw her a wink, a blush rising on his cheeks. 

"You're turning red, you must be freezing. . ." She inched forward, and Chat gave her a curious glance. "What are you-" he was cut off by her lips meeting his. He was stunned for a moment, but once he comprehended the situation, Chat kissed her back, arms wrapping around the girl's petite form. Suddenly the world around him was warm, and Chat Noir felt like he belonged.


End file.
